One-Shots(Many!)
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: These are all going to be on-shots, dealing with death. Why? Because I have nothing else to do!
1. Suntuft's Death

**So, i've been thing of doing this one-shot for awhile now. And deciced, nothing else to do. Then i'll do it know, so here ya go!**

 _Suntuft's Death_

Sunlight dappled the StormClan's camp. Dim, morning light fluttered from the swaying reeds and whispers of the weeping willows.

Suntuft looked from the woven brambles, tree limbs of weeping willows hung down, swaying infront of the golden she-cat.

"Ready for dawn protrol?" Bluemist asked, her green gaze flashing to Suntuft. "Darkflower ordered for me to lead it, and you and Badgerclaw to join."

Suntuft casted her littermate a dark glare. Darkflower, a slender, skinny black tabby with hate burning in her amber eyes. The same amber eyes that Suntuft had.

She shivered, her sister had hatered her ever since she cased Yellowowl's death. She knew that if she had been a little quicker..the yellow tabby would've lived.

Bluemist flicked her tailtip onto Suntuft's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Darkflower will learn to forgive you someday." She meowed softly, her green gaze flickered to the StormClan deputy.

Suntuft sighed inwardly. _I hope so._ She followed Bluemist to the prey-pile. Fish, and a few voles laid soggily.

"What is _this?"_ She complained, her striped tail lashing. She looked around camp, of corse it was wet. Fawnpaw and Sootpaw were sitting by the elders, Cloudfoot, Dawnyfeather and Owlspot's eating prey, _dry_ prey.

Suntuft narrowed her eyes. "Most of the Clan's fresh-kill is at their paws, thats not how this works." She growled, anger burning in her belly. No wounder they needed two more hunting protrols, just going out. She leaped nimbly over a small flow of water. Her paws landing on slipperly pebbles, she padded over her gaze stern as she looked from Fawnpaw to Sootpaw.

"Go join two seperate hunting protrols, now. Then when you come back, nothing is for you. You ate more then your share." She ordered, her fur bristling.

Sootpaw nodded, the pale mottle gray tom quickly jumping to his paws, with wide green eyes. "Y-yes Suntuft." He murmured, his head swinging back to look at his sister. "Come on Featherpaw, the hunting protrols are leaving."

Featherpaw, a smaller silver she-cat with white paws and a lashing white-striped tail looked at Suntuft. "No, you're not our mentors, nore Darkflower." She hissed, her blue gaze was dark and watery, a dare blazing in the apprentice's gaze.

Suntuft rised her muzzle. "Fine, i bet that the elders would _love_ to have their nest cleaned, fleas and ticks removed and a fresh grooming from a apprentice all in _one_ day?" Suntuft meowed, getting to her paws, she glanced at Featherpaw. "Or you could hunt."

Featherpaw growled. "Fine!" She stompted off, nearly pushing her brother to the ground as she raced passed.

Bluemist walked up, Badgerclaw at her side. "Lets go, if your done scolding the apprentices." She added, teasingly.

Suntuft nodded, her gaze softened. "Lets go, i can't wait to rid of the RainClan stench on the border."

Suntuft sniffed close to a bush. RainClan scent was fresh, and it stinged her nose to just breath the smell in. She turned to Badgerclaw, the large black-and-white tom was re-newing the scent markers.

Bluemist padded up, a squirrel in her jaws. "Found a squirrel, want to share?" She asked, dropping the woods-land prey.

Suntuft's belly rumbled, reminding her she hadn't ate since sundown, yesterday. "Why not, Sootpaw and Featherpaw ate all the prey back home." She mumbled.

Badgerclaw sat down, his gaze on the RainClan lands. "I'll keep a watch-out." He meowed, his yellow eyes flickering to her. "Just to be safe, we all know RainClan likes surpirse attacks."

Suntuft nodded curtly. RainClan has given StormClan _many_ attackes, mostly over prey that they 'thought' they saw StormClan warriors steal. "Sure, well save you some."

Bluemist rolled her eyes. "He ate a mouse, back at the camp. He can sit out and not eat till we head back home." She argrued, lashing her tail. "Now, lets _eat_. I'm starving!"

Suntuft crouched beside the squirrel, a red squirrel to add. Which, of corse, been Suntuft's faverite land-prey since she was a kit. Taking swith bites, she savered the wood tast of the red squirrel.

"Hey-Look at this!" Badgerclaw was walking to a clump of bracken. His head lowered and ears bent back. "RainClan." He spat, his teeth bared as a dark red colored tabby lead a group of three cats.

Bluemist growled, swiping her tougue over her muzzle. "Can't finish a good meal before RainClan comes into our terrtiory, can we?" She snapped, her blue-gray pelt bristled and green eyes narrowed at the new-comers.

Badgerclaw rised his head. "I know this cat, your Sandnose, and thats your newest apprentice, Gnatpaw." He meowed, his voice growing into a sneer. "You just had to find a kittypet to join your Clan, Sapstar always was a weaker leader."

A sand-colored tabby stepped forward. A glare in his amber eyes and his long tail lashing. "Leave Gnatpaw out of this, hes a good apprentice." Sandnose spat, he looked at a smaller, white tom with ringed, muddy looking paws.

The red tabby who lead the group hissed. "You stole prey from us, so well repay the favor." He growled, walking around Badgerclaw as he looked at Bluemist.

Suntuft had been silent, her golden pelt was bristled. But she forced her fur to lay down. And rised her amber eyes challagingly. "We didn't steal anything, StormClan has nothing to do with missing prey." She meowed, her plumply tail sweeping the ground, leafs shaddering around her.

The leading tom growled one word, hate filled his gaze. And, for Suntuft it was just like Darkflowers hate. Something to be meroeized by, to stop and feel useless, and defendless.

But she springed into the fight as she heared the RainClan's warriors demand. " _Attack!"_

Suntuft was lashing out at Sandnose. Her claws raked his muzzle, as she stood her defence. With Gnatpaw racing in to paw at her legs, she gotten a good swat to the white-toms face.

Sandnose leaped, claws gleaming in the sun-light. He lashed at her chest, as she felt claws digging into her flank. Twisting she shook herself, trying to ride herself of Gnatpaw as his teeth fastened into her side.

"Bluemist!" She screeched, she found herself staggering, Gnatpaw's claws were torn away as the gray-blue she-cat had her claws into the young tom's side. Pulling him back as she landed a few blows to the apprentice's belly.

"And stay out!" Bluemist bared her teeth, only to be pounced on by the red tom.

Suntuft's gaze was pulled away as she felt pain bloom in her neck. Sandnose had his bloody claw marks on his neck, his teeth bared he lunched forward.

Dodging him she raced for the river, she could out-swim any RainClan cats. But she felt her paws twist under a gnarled root. Tripping she landed onto her belly, paws twisted as she gazed up. Her vision blurred into almost nothing.

Sandnose walked to her side. His fur bristled, but fear-scent suddenly came off the tom. "I-i was fighting..i never ment to kill her!" His voice was suddenly small, a whine whimpered in the warrior's voice.

There was a growl, "She desurves to die," Then Suntuft felt a roaring pain as unsheathed paws hammered down onto her skull.

The last thing she saw, was her own scarlet blood flying in the dim, morning air.


	2. Badgerclaw's Hate

**So, nother death of Warriors! Please, if u all have any ideas of anything, like a few names, Clan names and the death. Just tell me and i'll make it! Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Badgerclaws Hate_

Badgerclaw watched as the red tabby, unsheathed his paws and crashed them into Suntuft's head. Scarlet blood flew, and his heart tore.

"No!" Bluemist fell to her belly. Greif covered the group in a few heartbeats after what just happened reacted into their minds. "Suntuft.."

The red twisted. Anger chured in Badgerclaw's belly as he looked at the tom. "This is what happens, when StormClan steals prey. Sandnose, Gnatpaw, Heatherleap. Lets go,"

Gnatpaw was trimbling, Sandnose shocked and a smaller, pale gray tabby looking unfazed. "B-But Redthorn, shes hurt." He meowed, seeming unsure how to speak to his fellow Clanmate.

Redthorn shrugged, "Shes gone, lets go." The red tom padded off. Glareing back at Sandnose as he stumbled over Suntuft's body.

Sandnose stopped beside Badgerclaw. "I'm so sorry, it should've never whent to this." He murmured before racing off, Gnatpaw at his heels.

" _Sorry?_ " Badgerclaw spat. They didn't get to be _sorry._ "I'll rip out their throats!" He hissed, his claws curling into moss.

He felt a gentle touch to his shoulder. Bluemist's green eyes were clouded with greif. "No, let them go. Redthorn is our real threat, not Sandnose, or Gnatpaw." She added, her voice silked in a guilt as she spot Gnatpaw's name.

Badgerclaw huffed, "Fine, lets get Suntuft'd body back to camp.." He looked at the beautiful she-cat. He felt raw grief strike his heart, _she never knew.._ he cloaed his eyes. His heart pounding as he lifted the golden cat onto his back.

The limp body of his Clanmate felt off, it was weird to know Suntuft's breath was only a few minutes ago stopped. He looked up, as a acorn fell a red squirrel raced down. _Suntuft loved red squrriels, it was her first and last meal._

Bluemist lead the way. They passed a few gorse bushes with sparrows chatting on them, a rabbit followed by its young. Yet, strangely they left the prey. The scents of the warm blood..wasn't confurt. But a pain.

"Bluemist?" A voice muffled by the thorn barrior sounded.

The blue-gray warrior nodded curtly. "Yes, its me Shellfoot." She whispered, her gaze dropped.

Shellfoot's white pelt showed threw the thorns as he moved away the blockage. "Oh no..Suntuft." He gasped, his voice drowned by the stopming paws of Sootpaw and Featherpaw.

Sootpaw looked worried, but he was looking at his sister not Suntuft. "Featherpaw, she was only -"

"Suntuft!" Featherpaw hissed, before she recoiled her gaze wide. "W-What happened to her?"

Sootpaw's gray frame slipped beside his sister. "I smell RainClan!" He spat. For once his dull, nerves gaze was hard and cold.

Badgerclaw sighed, the whole Clan would grieve Suntuft. _But will Darkflower?_ He glared at Suntuft's sister. She had hated Suntuft for so long, would she even care her sister died in cold blood?

Darkflower, Shellfoot and Thicketstar all padded up their gaze hardened. "Suntuft died." Shellfoot meowed, his voice more of a whisper.

Thicketstar nodded, "RainClan?" The gray tom asked, taking a deep breath of Suntuft's scent.

Badgerclaw nodded. "It was Redthorn leading the protrol, he had Sandnose, Gnatpaw and a she-cat named Heatherleap." He growled, "Sandnose had battled Suntuft. But he didn't kill her, Redthorn did. He said that what happens when StormClan steals prey." He spat, "He was wrong, we stole nothing and he killed in cold blood, thats _murder_."

Bluemist growled, anger sparked in her clouded greif-filled eyes. "Its braking the warrior code, Redthorn is nothing good but a rougue!"

Thicketstar rised his tail for silence. "Well hold a vigil for Suntuft." He meowed, nodding to Darkglower. "She is your sister, please tell the Clan."

Darkflower stepped back. Her gaze wasn't readable as she padded to each den, the warriors den, apprentices den, elders and nursery den. Finally to the medicine cats den, where Gorsejaw and his apprentice, Rookfall, were slowly coming out with herbs.

Badgerclaw set Suntuft's body down, his gaze never leaving the golden she-cats face. _She looks so peaceful, like she's sleeping._ He started grooming her pelt, he didn't need to see that he needed to do this. She was a fallen warrior, and needed respect. But he felt his mind buzzing, if he had just told her. Would he felt better, to know she died knowing is feelings? _Probily not,_ he sighed inwardly he he cleaned off the bloody mess on Suntuft's fur.

Bluemist sat beside him. Her tail wraped around her paws as she sat. Slowly, the blue-gray she-cat started washing off herself, after Gorsejaw told her to get cleaned for him to tend to her scratches.

But as Rookfall looked over his ear, which still bleed as they had been in camp, and a few scratches on his flank. He didn't bother to clean up, why should he?

Rookfall nudged his side. "Hey-Badgerclaw please clean up! Your not a pig, or are you?" She huffed, her gaze was flickering with frusation.

Badgerclaw grunted, he gave the medicine cat a long look. Did Rookfall have to say he was like a pig? Pigs were round, pink animals that had hooves like a horse or sheep, they live in the mud eating slop. "Fine, Rookfall!"

Twisting his head he started lapping away dirt and grit, dried blood and muck from his pelt. Soon he was the same black tom with a whote streak down his back, and clear white paws. He looked at Rookfall, did she see the grief in his eyes? For the red medicine cat worked quickly, not even glancing at him.

Soon he had been patched up, and cleaned off. A vole was placed at his paws, but he didn't care. He would sit vigil till they buired her. He looked around, Bluemist sat beside her littemate, Owlspring. Both she-cats eyes were closed, but he knew they were awake. Bluemist was close to Suntuft, like a sister. And Owlspring had claimed loyal to Suntuft, even after Darkflower disowned her as a sibling.

 _Speaking of Darkflower.._ He looked around for the hate-filled amber eyes of Suntuft's sister. But he soon found her beside Thicketstar, her gaze unreadable as Thicketstar spoke to his deputy.

Badgerclaw's eyes were blurring with anger. "Darkflower!" He spat, his fur bristling. Why didn't she _care?_ He looked around, Suntuft's mother was dead. Her father had left the Clan. Yet, Darkflower hadn't no one else and still claimed to disown her only family. "Why don't you pay your respects to your _sister_?" He challanged, his head rised.

The dark furred queen shrugged. "Why should i?" She huffed, "She killed Yellowowl. She deserved this death, none the less." The deputy meowed, her tail curled.

Badgerclaw closed his eyes. Yellowowl had drowned, for the three, Suntuft, Yellowowl and Darkflower were younger warriors. Checking on the swell of the river, when Yellowowl dripped in and had fallen on rocks, his paws bleeding he was stuck on a rock, only his front paws had clinged on. Darkflower had dried to save him, but fell in. Suntuft had leaped out and saved Darkflower, but as she swam to Yellowowl. The yellow tom was pulled from her grasp.

Badgerclaw remembered this, for Suntuft had brough back the tuft of fur from the tom when he had been pulled away. "She saved you, and tryed to save Yellowowl. Why can't you even try to understand this?" He hissed, his gaze steady as he locked eyes with Darkflower. "Why?"

The deputy shifted on her paws. "Yellowowl's kits were stillborn, after i had tumbled into the river. I thought..i thought i wasn't ment to survive, my mate didn't nore my kits..and my grief carryed on because Suntuft saved _me_ , not Yellowowl." She meowed, raw grief was found in her voice.

Thicketstar mumbled something, his ears flattened. "Dear, our litter will survive, and thrive in StormClan." He purred, his gaze casted a shadow. "Think, what would've Suntuft did if she lost you? Now you lost her."

Badgerclaw narrowed his eyes. What was Thicketstar getting to? _Now you lost her..._ Was he trying to make Suntuft take the blame? For her own _death?_ "Thicketstar, Redthorn had killed Suntuft, do you think she picked to die?" He growled, "In _cold blood_?" He added, how dare Thicketstar? Acusing a dead warrior or this!

The gray leader shrugged, "So?" He murmured, his gaze narrowed. "Its not Darkflowers fault thst her family deserted her, she had me now. Right dear?"

Darkflower nodded curtly. "Leave me be, i need to give my good-byes to Suntuft." She whispered leaning down to rest her muzzle on the golden queen's shoulder.

Badgerclaw glared at Thicketstar as the tom snorted. Unsheathing hid claws all he could think was, _how dare he? How dare he? How DARE HE!_ Leaping he caught Thicketstar off balence. Raking his claws at his leaders eyes he spat. Hissing, he felt claws rake his flank, twisting he glare at Fishpaw.

"This isn't your battle!" Thicketstar spat. "Leave now Badgerclaw, and i may forget this." He advised, his head rised as blood dripped from a cut above his eye.

Badgerclaw narrowed his yellow eyes. Thicketstsr would be blinked by blood, easyer to take down. "Suntuft is loyal, honerable. I belive that you disgraced her with your words, so i _will_ fight." He hissed, leaning into an attack crouch. He lashed his tail, "Or are you a coward, Thicket _fur."_ Badgerclaw meowed, he still knew Thicketstar's warrior name. He was only deputy when Badgerclaw was a 'paw.

Thicketstar hissed, launching as he swipped for Badgerclaw.

The black tom slipped easily to the side. His claws swipping at Thicketstar's eyes as he head-butted his leader's side. Unblacing the older tom. "Give in, Thicketfur. Your no more of a bitter kit then a leader," He growled, his head rised for his Clanmates to hear.

The gray tom spat, "No, and you'll die just like Suntuft did." He hissed, aiming a unsheathed paw at Badgerclaw's head. "I watched, little Redthorn had seen left over prey, yes from a StormClan cat. _Me."_ He smiled, his eyes glinting as he stood up. "So, i needed you three on protrol. Right where Redthorn would've attacked you, he is a fighter. I'll say, good enough for me to sit back and watch Suntuft die."

Darkflower hissed, "What- You're no leader, a _monster!"_ She yowled, standing up to lash her tail.

Bluemist stood up too, her gaze clouded. "No, why? She aimed not to be leader, no harm to you!" She leaned agansit her sister as she looked to frail to stand.

Soon the Clan was russtled up. Most deciding that Thicketstar wasn't fit to lead StormClan correctly.

But Badgerclaw's rage, his _hate_ for the killers of Suntuft still burned. And he know had the chance, to attack and _win._

Yowling he leaped, his teeth tearing at Thicketstar's ears. He twisted, his bulky shoulders slamming into Thicketstar's side. Spitting he face the gray tom, "Fight." He ordered.

Thicketstar lifted his head. Rocking on his feet. "Fine, Badger _paw."_ He leaped, claws gazed Badgerclaw's shoulders and Thicketstar whipping around his paws beating into the black warriors sides.

Soon, Bluemist leaped into the fight. Her gaze crackling with fire as she landed a few blows to Thicketstar's face. "Leave, and never come back!" She hissed.

Thicketstar fluffed out his pelt. But as he walked, he twisted side-ways and slashed at Badgerclaw.

 _Wrong move._ Badgerclaw hissed, ducking he unsheathed hid claws raking them across Thicketstar's neck. As thr leader fell, loosing a life. Badgerclaw leaped onto the gray tom and kept digging his claws into Thicketstar's belly. He would make sure that the leaders last three lifes were gone, for good.

He stepped back, blood splashed his pelt. He felt sticky in the red coat. But pride gleamed in his eyes, he had won. He had killed Thicketstar.

 **So, hopefully you all will like my death one-shots! Remember, you can submit characters for death senes! Also, can submit death senes that'll be liked to be see!**


	3. Redstar's Last Thought

**Thank you,** J.A.B.2, **for submitting the death and characters!**

 _Redstar's Last Thought_

Redstar licked his paw, drawing it over his ear as he looked at his son. Erminpaw. "Come, we can check those BleakClan borders, those half-claners always try to eat our food!" He hissed, then looked around. "Nettlefoot, please join us?" He asked, looking at the beautiful pale brown tabby with soft green eyes.

His deputy nodded, a purr rumbling in her throat. "Sure, hon. I'll be there in a moment." She meowed, tailtip twitching as she nodded to her apprentice, Reedpaw, who carried back prey. "That go stright to the elders, Reedpaw!"

The reddish tabby nodded, his dark blue eyes were rounded with worry as he saw his mother, Clearfeather, her belly rounded with kits but eyes dark with green-cough.

Nettlefoot padded up. Her eyes glittering as she sheathed and unsheathed her claws. "Lets go get us some BleakClan cats!"

 _ **Sene Brake**_

Redstar leaped onto a boulder. His ears flattened as wind battled them. He looked around, mostly BleakClan cats had became hostil, and were always waiting for them at the border. But today, the only thing waiting to battle them was the wind, and the shreiks of hawks in the skys.

Nettlefoot stepped beside him. Her pale green gaze serching. "Nothing, thats...unusal." She murmured as Erminpaw leaped up.

"This is boring! Why can't we go hunting instead?" He whined, his ears flicking as a hawk's call sounded.

Redstar fought the bitting erg to slap his son. Nettlefoot was right _here_ , his son knew better then ruin Redstar's change with her. "Erminpaw, please remark these scents, our dawn protrol barely came here." He meowed, but he wasn't asking as Erminpaw sighed.

"But _i_ did dawn protrol, two days in a row!" He argrued, his pelt flattened and whiskers twitching.

Redstar stood up. "Now, i wasn't asking." He growled, a scowl forming on his muzzle. Why did his only kit have to be a nieve, annoying one? He glanced at Nettlefoot, her kits would be perfect. And wouldn't disobay him!

Nettlefoot purred lightly. "Hes a new apprentice, give him time to agust. His mother did just leave to become a kittypet, think how hard it is for him." She meowed, her green gaze locking with his.

 _But what about me?_ Redstar thought, surely it was harder for him? He lost his mate, and he was left to deal with that mouse-brained cat! But he simply nodded. "I know, i know _i_ felt when Lilystripe left, i'm sure her new owner will take good care of her." He added, his tougue had a bad tast after saying 'owner'. He couldn't stand seeing cats treated like mice held by their tails, how could Lilystripe leave him for that life?

Nettlefoot's tail flicked his shoulder. "Erminpaw has gotten a horned lark, isn't that great? Just flew from BleakClan border!"

Redstar looked at his son. Who carried a small pale gray bird. He nodded, pride glittered in his eyes. "My son may not be a failer yet!" He purred, his head bowed. "Erminpaw, this is a great catch. Lets see as we contiue this walk to hunt."

Nettlefoot nodded quickly. "Yes, lets hunt!" She meowed happily leaping nimbly to each rock as she passed the main river in MoutianClan terrtiory.

Redstar started along a trail. His paws were still torn from his fall off a near-cliff. He had been saved by Cloudwhisper for she was the fasted, nimblest cat in MoutianClan. She could race threw the rocky terrion faster then a BleakClan cat in their moorlands. Now he looked around, his son was off who knows where, and Nettlefoot was already leaping pawing at the waters surface as she swung up a fish.

"Great job!" He called, happy to see that his Clan could survive leaf-bare off of fish alone.

His deputy's gaze was only casted to him for a second before she swatted at the rivers surface once again.

As he made his way past the sides. He stopped, opening his jaw for a slip second. The scent of cats came to him, but..not Clan scents. Or the scent of any kittypets, but of rotting prey! He looked around, the scent was fresh.

Firey pain slashed threw his flank. He turned to see a skinny silver tom walked forward. His jaw was hanging, like something his broken it and he was healed. Two other cats showed up, another skinny silver tom with jet black paw, and a very thin gray she-cat, her paws also jet black.

The thin gray she-cat gave a hiss. "Lookie there Ox, Coyote, we got ourself a little kitty." She hissed, a slight gleam of hunger flashed into her eyes.

The silver tom without black paws nodded. His tougue rolling from his hanging jaw. "Yess! Pre, prey!" He spoke weirdly. A half-gumbled sound to the toms voice.

Redstar lifted his head. He still had claws, and was no older then any warrior of his years. But..uncertionty buzzed threw him, he was on his last life. Yet, only Nettlefoot, Bearclaw his brother, and Lilystripe knew that. Not even his own son could be trusted not to blurt this out. As far as his Clan knows, he has five lifes left!

"This is MoutianClan terrtiory, leave now or face the co-"

Coyote snarled. "Hussh!" He yowled, his voice a bit clearer then the last words he had spoken. He looked to the she-cat, "Caribou, whats we do know?"

The she-cat, Caribou, lashed her tail. Hunger blazed in clear blue eyes as she stalkes forward her tougue swipping over her muzzle. "Ox, please tell our dear brother here what we'll do." She asked. Her head turning to the silver tom with jet black paws.

Ox blinked confused. "What?" He asked, a tip of his head followed his question.

Caribou spat, "Mouse-brained no-good bat-droppings!" She hissed at her companions. Then, forcing her fur back she stalked around Redstar. "Look sugar, we wait for orders. Till then you'll stay here with us." She meowed cooly, her tail flicking as a shadow loomdd over the rocky walls. "Hes here!" She yowled happily.

Ox bounced on his paws as he stumbled beside Coyote. "Hes here! Hee here!" He yowled soon followed by the mumbled talk of Coyote.

There was a growl. "Shut your traps, did you get the prey i asked for?"

Redstar narrowed his eyes. He heard that voice before.. Straining to see above the shine of a setting sun, and coming darkness he felt the fur on his spine rise. He knew that cat, one of the cats he trusted, he knew sience birth.

"Hello, Redstar, missed me?"

It was Bearclaw, his brother.

Redstar struggled to find an escape, but he was trapped. Walls loomed over him and he always hated sunrise or sundown, it blinded him the most. He growled as Bearclaw walked forward, his followers stumbling to greet him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his brother was loyal. Has always been! "Bearclaw, answer me!" He hissed, he _was_ leader. And be demanded respect, even if it was from a disloyal, trayder!

Bearclaw sat down, waving his tail. "Well, _brother_. I am rightful leader, see when you fell to being deputy i was..sick. That swip of greencough had been your saveor, or i've been chosen as deputy. Batstar told me himself." He growled, his claws digging into the stone. "So, i am here to take that place."

Redstar spat, his fur rising. "Nettlefoot will take over even after my death!" He growled, standing up as Ox circled him. "And no half-starved rougues or a warrior will tell me otherwise."

Bearclaw rised to his paws. "Oh, no dear brother. But see, Nettlefoot is to die also, i know your little crush on her will contiue in StarClan anyways." He added, a snort coming from the brown turtleshell.

Redstar froze. Nettlefoot? Why her, she was loyal to MoutianClan. And to him, Bearclaw knew this. Thats why he pointed it out! "I won't let you, not her." He meowed, a growl rising unsteadily from his throat. He needed to stay calm, not lash out when he was out numbered.

Bearclaw innorged him, instead he contiued speaking. "Also, Erminpaw will die, or be left to follow the path of his mother." There was a purr rumbling in his brothers throat. "I always did say to her how easy it was as a kittypet, the day she finally took the advise, well it surpirsed me how much you seemed to care." He shrugged, his tail now lashing. "Ox, Coyote go get those other two, and Caribou join them. Make sure they don't mess up."

The three loners nodded, the she-cat snapping at them as they stumbled around like rabbits who just ate nocroatice berrys.

Redstars gaze followed the loners. He sighed as they disappered. He gasped as claws dug into his fur, pain flared from his leg as he twisted his paws swipping at his attacker.

Grasping free, he stumbled back. Shock clouded his eyes as Bearclaw was licking his muzzle, blood showed sprayed on the tom, from where he bit into a vain from Redstar's leg.

Bearclaw stalked forward before hanging back his gaze resting on Redstar's leg. "To bad, you've died from blood loss if i could've crispled you." He meowed his tail lashing.

Redstar crouched, his tail drawing to his leg. Pain still bloomed from the pooring blood, he _would_ die from blood loss if he don't get to camp and the medicine cst soon. "Why, just tell me. I've been nothing but a brother to you Bearclaw." He meowed, could he find a safe way out of this? He looked around, only to find his only way out was the way Bearclaw blocked.

He growled as Bearclaw lanched forward his claws snagging onto Redstar's ear. Turning the MoutianClan leader got a few blows on Bearclaw his ears flattend as blood streamed down his face. He stumbled, his leg barely suported him, and bloos clouded his eyes. _But Bearclaw is half blind, if i can find a blind spot.._ Carefully he dropped down, ready to feel the claws of his brother scorch his pelt. But he had a plan, and he just hoped to StarClan it would work.

Bearclaw laughed, his voice crumbling. "Just like you; to give up!" His brother hissed, his paws hitting Redstar's ears.

He cringed, his brother had sheathed his claws just enough to gaze Redstar's skin on his ears, now they burned. "Thats not Clan-like, were did these knew moves come from?" He gasped, twisting as he felt his side being skinned.

Bearclaw hissed. "I trained in other placements, darkest of forest is what i say. But they call themselfs planly..the cats of no stars." He purred as Redstar's wide-eyed look casted to Bearclaw.

"Redstar!" Nettlefoot's gurgled voice echoed as she was thrown beside him. Blood spilled from her chest, were deep claw marks were driven in. Blood drippled out her mouth, her eyes almost rolled back in her head.

Redstar felt terriory flare threw him. "Nettlefoot?" He whispered, his nose butting her cheek. "No..you, you killed her!" Rage burned in him. How could they? Nettlefoot deserved a better life, not one torn away like this!

Erminpaw was thrown down, his son was in better shape his ears tattered in blood and muzzle clawed a bit. But..he was untouched, anger fizzed his belly. Erminpaw had been a coward and didn't fight!

"Erminpaw, i have a..agreement with you. Redstar here was kept alive just to see it!" Bearclaw purred sitting beside Redstar's son. "Do you want to die here, just like Nettlefoot and Redstar? Or flee, and never come back. Join the life of a kittypet!"

Erminpaw's eyes lit up. "I-I don't have to die?" He asked shakenly. His head rised.

Bearclaw shrugged licking a paw. "No, just leave and never come back." He meowed, a dangours glitter entered Bearclaws eyes. "But you have to watch Redstar's death, just to make sure you stay away. For _good."_

Redstar hissed he rised his head only to feel the rocky floor smash into his face as Caribou slammed her paw down onto his head. "Erminpaw..don't!" He sputtered his tail lashing in effert as he tryed once more to lift his head.

Bearclaw growled leaning down he whispered something to Erminpaw, who seemed worried then nodded shakenly. "Good, Caribou, Ox, Coyote, step back and watch Erminpaw." He ordered as he stalked back to Redstar.

The reddish brown tom gasped as Bearclaw's claws raked his face. He doppled back, his ears flattened as Bearclaw bit into his back, crushing his spine.

Yowling, he turned and swipped at Bearclaw's eyes. Unlickily he was first to be hit and was knocked backwards.

His visiom fuzzed, nothing could be seen out of his left eye from blood spilled to much over. He looked blankly at Bearclaw, as his brother stood ober him his paw rised and once white claws, now covered in Redstars blood, shined.

"Goodbye, _brother_." Bearclaw snarled as he dug his claws deep into Redstars belly, terring at the exposed flesh and organs.

Redstar gurgled blood, his last thoughts were.

 _I hope i meet Nettlefoot in StarClan, and see Bearclaw at the border of the Dark Forest._

 **I hope you all liked this!!! Redstar's death..was a little slow. But, yeah. Hope you all liked this, and have a good day!**

 _ **12-6-18**_


	4. Silvertide's Greif

**Soo, i like death, so yeah nother warriors death! Idk why i write stuff like this, it helps pass the time and clear..the head? Whatever, hopefully ya like the next death! Made by yours truely, me!**

 _Silvertide's Grief_

Silvertide hanged over the river. Grief stabbed at her heart, first Dustflame dies, then her litter dies stillborn, then her new mate leaves her for a new warrior named Minnowleaf!

She growled, her claws digging into moss. What did Hawkarch see in Minnowleaf? Yes she was beautiful, her long silver fur dappled in light silvers and her pale frosy blue eyes were lovely..but she was to!

Silvertide lifted a paw. It would be easy..just jump. Let the tide thst you were named after carry you to StarClan's lands.

"Wait!" She turned, her spine-fur lifting as she spotted her sister, Snowtail. "Silvertide, please don't jump. Hawkarch is mouse-brained rabbit." Her sister meowed, snorting. "He only likes pretty she-cats, remember Dustflame. Would he really want to meet you after you died throwing yourself into the river?"

Silvertide lashed her silver tail. Why wouldn't he? Then she colasped, would he turn on her? Just like Hawkarch? She hissed, why did she have this pain? Her sister was deputy for StarClans sake! She had everything, deputy spot. A mate who loves her, and two lovely kits!

"Why can't i have that?" She whispered feeling her sister's warm fur pressing aganist her side.

Snowtail flicked her small, rabbit like tail. "You can, and you will. I promise Silvertide, just wait for StarClan's sign." She meowed gently.

Silvertide also spat. How could she wait? She waited long enough! _But.._ she narrowed her eyes at Snowtail. Her sister wouldn't let her jump, not now anyhow with her here. "Lets..lets go back to camp." She whispered, her paws were freezing from the leaf-fall coldness. She was lucky the river almost never freezes.

As she limped back to camp she stopped before the entrance. Glancing at her sister she inhailed shortly. "You want tell..?" She asked lowly, shaking. Would her own Clan stop her from doing what was needed?

Snowtail's clear blue eyes flashed. "No, just promise me not to go near that river without a protrol." Shs replied, her eyes narrowed.

Silvertide lifted her head. "Of corse, your deputy and sign the protrols anyhow." She felt her fur prickle as Crableg walked up dock leafs in his jaw.

The red medicine cat dipped his head. "Hello, Snowtail, Silvertide." His mew was muffled by the herbs he carried.

Silvertide nodded curtly. Walking away she advoided the prey-pile were Snowtail's kits were eating, Kestrelpaw and Owlpaw, as she walked to her nest. Closing her eyes she yawned. The cold chill was barely able to reach the camp's walls, but she still shivered. It was too soon for her sister to stop her from jumping..to soon.

Cragleg dropped a few leafs at her paws. As well as a plump shrew. "Here, i know your faveriote prey is shrew..i hope this makes you feel better." He meowed, dark green eyes blinking with clear worrie.

Snowtail sat beside Redsnake, her mate. As she gazed at Silvertide and Cragleg. _Did she tell?_ Anger fuzzed inside her, she had promsied not to tell!

Cragleg sat down beside her. "She didn't tell, i saw her stopping you from jumping Silvertide. These are for shock, and hopefully a full belly of prey will help." The medicine cat dipped his head.

"I-" Silvertide hissed as Applestem leaped out the medicine cats den, she was Cragleg's sister, from his mothers last litter. Now the smaller she-cat limped over, a dog had gotten her back leg and they had to take off the foot. Now she trained as a medicine cat apprentice.

Applestem stopped beside them her light yellow eyes wide. "Jupiterflower is having her kits!" She yelped her ears flattened to her head.

Silvertide stumbled to her paws. "But she still is weak from whitecough!" She meowed, she didn't want to see a once-fellow queen die. She narrowed her eyes, she would care for these kits if she needed..

Cragleg was already gone. Applestem limping after him as she disappered into the mossy overhang.

Snowtail walked over to her. "Is Jupiterflower going to be ok?" She meowed, a look of consern flashed across her face.

Silvertide closed her eyes, she remembered how kind Jupiterflower was to her when she found out that her kits were stillborn.

 _Silvertide had her paws hanging closely to the end. Her ears flattened as she cursed out StarClan._

 _"You stole everything from me!" She yowled, her heart willing her to leap; to meet the deep, deep end of the shadowed hole. "First my mate, then our kits.." She whispered. Her hind legs kicking as she jumped._

 _Then she felt herself jolt back. Teeth grabbed her scruff as she kicked. Hee claws drawing dirt into the darkness._

 _She felt the earth under her paws once more. And turned to see Jupiterflower standing over her, her slightly plump belly showed of her being a queen. "Silvertide. What were you think?" The black-furred queen hissed, her frosty blue eyes showed consern, anger and other mixed emotians._

 _Silvertide scrambled to her paws. "I-..I need to see my mate again..our lost kits." She meowed, raw grief rubbing into her tired voice. "I, i can't sleep, or eat.."_

 _Juputerflower gave her ear a brisk lick. "Stay with me, well pull ourselves a good buirel for those unborn kits. The Clan will never forget them." The black queen whispered, her warm pelt brushing Silvertides._

 _The greiving queen nodded slowly stumbling after her. Her eyes flashing as she looked back, her kits called..they called and she couldn't stop from hearing them. It drived her to this hole, to her death, but.._

"Silvertide?" Snowtail had sat down already and nosed her side. "I think Jupiterflower had done kitting.." She had worrie in her blue eyes, a glittering tear almost falling across her pale face.

Silvertide got up. She would see her friend, for she knew StarClan called Jupiterflower. She could hear them, just like she still heard her kits mewling for her.

She spotted cats, but they held no form of a real cat. Stars sparkled in their pelts, and everyone seemed to walk right by them without noticing. Slipping into Crableg's den she crouched beside Jupiterflower her tail flicking.

Jupiterflowers frame was small, and skinny. She held shallow breaths that barely made a soft breeze, but it rattled the sickly queen's body. Her frosty blue eyes were half-closed half-opened as she gasped for air.

Silvertide drew closer to her friend, could she pervide warmth as her friend drew closer to the starry-pelted cats outside the den? "Jupiterflower, i'm here." She whispered.

Jupiterflower stirred, "Silvertide..?" She rasped, her voice was barely a whisper. "Take care of..of-" Coughing racked her body as she stook vilently. "Of these kits.." She whispered her blue eyes narrowed as she spoke.

Then the shallow breaths stopped, her body twitched once, then was still. She watched as two starry-cats walked in, one a dark brown tabby tom and the other a light blue-gray she-cat.

 _Oakfoot?_ She looked at Jupiterflower's passed mate, he had died only a few short moons ago. Then her gaze was casted to the other cat. _Mistflower, her sister._ She watched a starry-cat rise from Jupiterflowers body. Then she knew whom it was, the lovey glitter of frosty blue eyes. Sleek, smooth black pelt. It was her dear friend, she had rised to be one of StarClan's warriors.

Then Silvertides eyes watered, two kits bounced at Jupiterflowers paws. She knew who kits these were, they were hers. "My kits.." She whispered, a saltly tear dropped beside her paws.

Jupiterflower's spirit nodded. Wind blew as the she-cats mouth opened and closed, _"I'll take care of them..."_

There was a russle behind her as the scent of Crableg filled the den. But she watched her friend leave with her father and sister before looking at the medicine cat. "Shes gone, and i'll watch her kits..just like she promised to watch mine." She meowed, looking at the kits. One was a sleek, soft furred black she-kit and the other a bright ginger she-kit with darker almost brown tabby stripes. "Jupiterkit and..Gingerkit." She meowed, it was perfect.

Crableg blinked, confushion clear in his gaze. "I-i'll tell the Clan. Jupiterflower will be missed dearly." He meowed, consern also showned in his gaze. "Are you sure, these kits will be nursed by someone else. Why not let that cat care for the-"

Silvertide rised up. Anger making her eyes burn as her fur along her spine rised. "I _will_ take care of Jupiterkit and Gingerkit!" She screeched, her tail lashing. Her gaze softened as she nudged Jupiterkit closer to her mother's body. "She would've liked it that way."

 _ **Sene Brake**_

Silvertide licked her paw, drawing it over her ears she looked around. Gingerkit was tackling down Fawnkit, an slightly older kit from Heathernose's litter. And Jupiterkit stayed at her paws, like always.

She gave Jupiterkits head a lick. She loved these kits as her own, they already were two moons old and have grown into their paws. Gingerkit had a firery expression, with a strong-willed way of things she tended to rule the nursery.

While little Jupiterkit was calm, gentle and loved to hear elders storys. She always stayed beside Silvertide, even though they both knew that Jupiterflower was their birthmother.

Little Jupiterkit was swatting a leaf. Her small paws were a darker coloring, with slight freakles of darker fur all over her. Now her bright amber eyes were lighten up as she caught the leaf pinning it down. "I got you mouse!" She meowed, trumpit in her eyes.

Gingerkit jumped at her sister, rolling both the kits were rolling around. "Ha! I got _you_!" Gingerkit snorted, her light ginger pelt was fluffed up dirt and bits of leaf in their fur.

Silvertide got to her paws, grabbing Gingerkit by the scruff she started licking her clean. "Now, stay clean. I swear your the messyest kits i've ever seen!" She complained, her tailtip twitching as Jupiterkit came beside her waiting to be groomed.

 _Shes a good little kit, always behaving and following the rules._ Silvertide thought happily. As she let Gingerkit go, she gave Jupiterkit's head a lick. "Now, there. All cleaned up, if Gingerkit bothers you just show her whos a better runner!" She purred, the little she-kit had long legs, while Gingerkit had stuby legs.

"Silvertide, can we have a walk?" Crableg walked forward, his tail twitching. "Jupiterkit can join if she likes." He added, most cats were found of Jupiterkit.

Silvertide's eyes glowed, she purred. "Of corse i would like to walk with you, Jupiterkit you want to join?" She asked, her gaze falling onto her adopted kit.

The sleek she-kit nodded. "Sure!" She piped up.

Gingerkit had stayed, play-fighting with Redkit, Gorsekit and Branchkit.

As she padded beside Crableg she softened her step her fur prickling. "Crableg..do yiu hear that?" She whispered, her ears angling to the river.

The red tom's gaze flashed to her. "Yes," He hissed, then spoke softly to Jupiterkit added. ",go back home. Ok?"

The small black kit was frozen, her fur prickled as she looked to see what her kit seen.

A dog was terring at a rabbit, fur and blood covered the rivers shore as it rised its head. Silverlt drops of drool dropped from its jaw. "Run!" Silvertide screeched, her ears flattened as Jupiterkit raced back to camp.

Crableg was turning to run, but stopped as Silvertide leaped at the dog. The only thing she could think was, _It can't get to Jupiterkit or Gingerkit!_ She slashed at its nose, turning to bit onto itd waving tail.

The dog snapped at her, but was clumbily twisting as she raked her claws at its side. Finally she felt teeth tear into her hind leg, yowling she clawed angerily at its eyes. "Let go you frog-breathed fox-heart!" She spat.

Soon she fell, her eyes wide as blood filled the river red. She was half-way in. The current already tugging at her fur, she rised to her paws. Her back leg torn to bits, useless to use in walking or fighting. "Come and get me." She hissed, her head was spinning. But one thing kept her going, the starry pelt of Jupiterflower watching, waiting for her to keeo this dog away from her kits. And she knew that this was the only way to repay her, she had saved Silvertide all those moons ago. And she was watching Silvertides StarClan-kits.

"No!" Crableg yowled as the dog raced for her.

Leaping she almost tripped as she caugh her claws in the dog's eye. Hissing she bit down onto its muzzle her back claws digging into its neck. She felt her grasp slipping, for the dog was shaking trying to ride her claws of its skin.

She gasped as her claws were torn from its pelt, her body jerking as she fell into the river. Sputtering, her paws failed around her as she tryed to kept above the waves. Then she felt teeth, she knew how dangerous this river was, to be bleeding in. Small red-bellyed flesh eating fish was in here, and they were eating her alive.

Silvertide yowled in pain. Her eyes wide as she kicked the fish away, but more came. More and more..ripping flesh from her as she gasped being dragged from the air..

She felt her cheek being ripped off, fur was floating around her. Blood, so much blood..But she let out one last wail, one last yowl as the fish tore more flesh from her body..as she slowly lost air in her lungs that was replaced by water...

 **Hope ya like it! ...she was eaten alive is what you could say! Ha..My parents would probily think i had something wrong with me if they read this! So yeah, hopefully you like this gory, bloody one-shots!!**

 **_12-6-18_**


	5. Duskfeather's Drowning

**Thank you,** _Coniferous-Redfeather_ **, for this death and characters!!**

 _Duskfeather's Drowning_

Treepaw flinched as claws hit her ears. Muddypelt hissed. "Thats _nothing!"_ He spat, looking at the pile of prey that Treepaw had gotten.

She froze, terrior made her paws stuck to the ground as her mentor, and deputy of MazeClan, went on about how a weak, and useless cat she was.

"Treepaw?" Hawkpaw meowed, his cheerful face popping out of brambles. "Hey, me and Frogtail are just hunting over here!" He meowed happily, "I caught a pigeon!" He purred.

Muddypelt nodded. Aprovel shining in his eyes as he spoke to his son. "Great, i bet you'll be one of the best hunters in MazeClan." He prised, casting a glare at Treepaw.

Treepaw sighed, suddering as she just wished to be in her nest. She was a fine hunter, catching mice, voles, shrews everything. But..her mentor seemed to _hate_ her!

"Come on, lets get back to camp while we can still practice battle moves." Muddypelt hissed, grabbing half the prey-pile _she_ caught.

Treepaw picked up her fresh-kill. Padding after her mentor, she stopped to look into the main river of her Clan's terrtiory. Blood was dripping from her ear, of corse it was Muddypelt whom did that but would blame it on her. Saying she caught it on a bramble or thorn.

There was as a inpatient growl behind her. She turned fast enough to dodge a blow from Muddypelt, she gasped as his paw hit the low-hanging branch were her head was only momentd before, the branch crippled as the warriors paws bursted threw it.

"Fox-dung!" Muddypelt gave her a long glare, before giving his paw a quick lick. "Lets go, _apprentice."_ He spat, his gaze narrowed as he moved.

Treepaw let a sigh of releif out, hopefully she wouldn't _ever_ get hit in the head by that paw. If he could cripple a branch in splinters, then what would it do to _her?_ She shuddered, deciding not to think to much about it before racing to catch up.

 _ **Sene Brake**_

Treepaw ate beside Hawkpaw, she looked around as she spotted her father, Duskfeather, medicine cat of the Clan, speaking to Ironstar. A past kittypet that her fsther complains about, like how Muddypelt was given to mentor her.

She looked passed them, spotting Fallowpaw as she padded in. She was Hawkpaw's sister, and Duskfeathers apprentice. Also, Hawkpaw and Fallowpaw were Muddypelt's kits. She looked at them both, they were nothing like Muddypelt. One was sweet, kind and funny. The other soft-spoken and shorta shy.

A strong wind blew, as she looked up. Gray clouds covered the setting sun. And a droplet of water splashed onto her nose. _Its raining!_ She groaned, it would mean training in the _mud_.

Hawkpaw got up, and started racing around in the water. "Come'on lets play in the water!" He meowed happily splashing into a puddle.

Fallowpaw shook her head. "I have to short out poppy seeds, nettle seeds and cat mint, then arange the other herbs." She whispered softly, casting a glance at Duskfleather. "By the end of today." She added before slipping into the medicine cats den.

Treepaw yawned, streaching. "I'm going to get some sleep, before Muddypelt trys to make me clean all the wet mud out of this maze." She murmured, she really did think he would. For, it would give him a reason to sit back while she worked, and to make her a complete failer as he just sees her. _He can't even remember my name! He just calls me 'apprentice'._

Treepaw kneaded her mossy bed, before laying down. She yawned, her eyes fluttering closed before she was sound asleep.

 _ **Sene Brake**_

Treepaw awoke early, or..late? It was dark, the camp was silent as she looked around. Then she seen two shapes moving out the camp.

 _What?_ Puzzled, she followed silently her paw-steps silent as she maxed her scent in mud. But it also hid away the other two scents, so she couldn't even know whom these two were.

Leaping above the earth, she climbed up onto the maze walls, an over grown bushes and vines. She could see clearly the shapes know as they stopped by the river. _Muddypelt? And..Duskfeather?_ She crouched down, mud made her unable to be seen in the darkness, only a half-moon lit the area.

She seen then sit down, Duskfeather started speaking..

"Muddypelt, she needs better training. And i think your not fit to train her." He hissed, irritation in his voice.

Muddypelt hissed, "No, she is my second apprentice!" He spat, his fur rising. "And i would like to be a mentor to every cat i can, to help _m_ _e_ be a good and suported leader." He added, a slight bitterness entering his voice. Did he dispise Ironstar? Shaking her head she shrugged, it didn't matter. She wouldn't suport him, not how he can't be a good mentor!

"Your a lazy, and unfit mentor for my kit. And i will tell Ironstar." Duskfeather spat, getting up.

Muddypelt hissed, a dark edge entering his voice. "I'm afraid i can't let you do that."

Then their was a screeching of feriry. Claws met fur, teeth meeting skin and flesh.

Muddypelt lashed at Duskfeather. His claws skinning his face, as he dres back his teeth bared as he pulled at Duskfeather's side-fur.

The medicine cat twisted, clawed at Muddypelt's underbelly and he kicked, his back claws digging into the deputys belly. Finally, Duskfeather kicked Muddypelt into the river. Leaping to grab Muddypelt's head he pushed the tom's face underwater.

Treepaw was frozen, as she watched Muddypelt struggle, blood welling from his belly. He was trashing under the water, Duskfeather holding the deputy all the way up to the shoulders in the river.

Then the last bubbles floated up. And the trashing stopped, Muddypelt's body going still and limp. Dushfeather moved away kicking Muddypelt's body all the way into the river as the current carried the body down stream, where no cat would find it.

Treepaw was still as Dushfeather walked passed her, his paw-steps quick as he walked back to camp. She struggldd to figer out what she saw, had her father really just murder Muddypelt?

But another voice spoks differntily.. _No, he saved himself after Muddypelt tryed hurting him. And he saved you.._ With that Treepaw closed her eyes, she would keep this secret in her dark chocolate brown head, yes she would confront Duskfeather alone. But she smiled, for once she was able to find happyness! Muddypelt was _gone_. Happily she started down the trail to her camp, where she would clean up and speak to Duskfeather..and if any cats ask. She was hunting after finding Muddypelt wondering _up_ stream..

 **So, i hope you like Treepaws sudden..character at the end. Hey, guess what. She can get a better mentor with an great aliby! Ha..so, yeah! (I kinda like making the POV of the death character, mostly because you can _feel_ the pain. Or the character doing thr murdering! But this was a change up, so thank you Coniferous-Redfeather for that change up!**

 **_12-6-18_**


End file.
